Products made in a compressed state are small, for example, the size of a coin or a button. When such products are put into a liquid, for example, water, they expand, become larger, and are then suitable for their intended purpose. For example, buttons of compressed paper can be hydrated to be used as wipes. In other examples, compressed fabrics are hydrated to make towels, face cloths, tee shirts, and other clothing. Compressed sponges that expand upon contact with water are another example.
Compressed goods are useful because their light weight and small size make shipping and handling them easier than otherwise. There is a need to provide compressed goods with enhanced features, for example, ones that provide medicinal or comfort therapies.